


The Office Chair

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Hot, Hot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Smutty, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what can I say? Robin missed his love so he thought he'd pay a visit to her during office hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters, but I do own the ideas for the stories (and the actors lol)

'Why so distracted, Regina?' There's nothing wrong with what you did and you know it, she thought. Her emotions were trying to comfort her while her conscious forced the idea of that what happened had been inappropriate and maybe even inopportune, oh well, everything about Robin seemed to feel that way, then again, everything about him managed to alter her sense of the world, and surprisingly whatever was abstract, felt right and clear to her.

"I need to focus! FOCUS!", she said out loud

That day had been a rather busy day at the office and at the moment Regina was trying to finish some paperwork. 'Well, some pile of papers,' she chuckled. 'Same pile of papers that had been wrinkled and crumpled and thrown on the floor, just a couple of hours before.'

"Christ! Focus!", she said again.

She insisted on working but it turned out to be useless. Her mid afternoon distraction had already messed up with her concentration. 'His gentle touch on her shoulders,' it felt like she couldn't avoid it, 'how his breathing felt more like her own when he approached her lips,' it felt like she couldn't avoid him, Robin. He would always be with her wherever she went. That day hadn't been any different.

'Lustful bliss,' her mind wondered while she contorted in her seat, 'both his hands tickling the fabric of her skirt, going up her butt and skimming the lower of her back, no actual firm touch, but the anticipation already killing it for her.'

She signed, yet again, another document, still in control of her thoughts, well.... she thought so. --- 'The sigh of having him devouring her, having him on his knees, voraciously consuming her essence, giving her sensations beyond her limits.'

Images of them kept coming to her as if he could somehow entrance her mind --- 'his scent announced him, without bothering to knock, he stepped in and just looked at her, dazzled by her beauty' --- she couldn't put her finger on it but it felt like she was under a spell.

Robin came in looking for her as if he hadn't seen her in years, it'd been almost 12 hours they'd been away from each other and he simply felt the urge to go see her. He needed to just see her. He stormed inside and slammed the door shut and she looked up at him as if puzzled.

She got up as he walked towards her desk. When he got to the corner of the desk, his scent pervaded her body, reaching every fiber, every aspect of her being.

He got closer to her, 'way closer,' the space between them almost nonexistent, how his breathing became more of her own when he pressed her against the desk, his lips just brushing over hers, she could already taste the warmth of his lips on hers. Her body already showing signs of excitement, his weight constraining her against the edge of the table, he ran his hands on her back.

He kept on forcing her curves against the tip of the table until she could fully feel his groins smearing over her lower abdomen and he kept on caressing her behind, sometimes lightly and others firmly, as if it was his, well, he can do whatever to me, I'm his, I love this man.

She remained still for most of his action, her hands laid on the corners of the desk, which was very cold, by the way, while the heat coming from both of them created an explosive contrast. She began to descend her elbows on the cold surface of the table when he grabbed her arms and made some kind of sound and gave her a, somewhat, disapproving look.

Rather abruptly, he put her upright again on the floor and pushed her to her chair. She was very surprised with his moves and with the grin on his face, he was there to get it done and nicely done. She kept looking at him as if waiting for instructions, since he was clearly in charge.

Now she was the one that had to be in charge and stop daydreaming, after all, she still had work to do. She got up and with a pile of documents in hand, she walked towards the filing cabinet across the room. She bent over, opened the bottom drawer and put the documents away. She was about to recompose herself and get upward when both her leg and butt brushed and the velvet fabric of the table chair. She couldn't help herself, she was not in control of her thoughts anymore.

He got on one knee in front of her and looked up. He is up to no good, she thought. His eyes examined her body thoroughly, enjoying how her chest went up and down underneath that buttoned white shirt and got more turned on looking at how tight that black pencil skirt covered her legs. He is up to no good, she thought again.

A smirk showed on his face, he ripped open her skirt exposing her black stockings and her seductive underwear, she gasped in awe. He felt as if she had dressed up just so he could undress her. That woman had the power of making him do crazy things.  
He pulled her to the edge of the chair. He opened her legs and pulled her even closer to him. He trailed kissed along the inside of her thighs, from her stockings to her soft skin. His kisses were so passionate, so filled with desire. He was hungry for her.

Caressing the outside of her thighs, up and down, his hands were eagerly searching for more. Now with each hand having their way with her bottom, he urged his lips over her folds, still covered by her alluring lingerie. He had his eyes locked on her, she instinctively arched her back, closed her eyes and moaned incoherent words that only made Robin more prurient and Regina inclined her hips forward in response.

He put her panties to the side and kissed her folds passionately, when he felt how warm she was he increased his force and sucked on her clit, which only made her moans more desperate. She was so wet that getting her to climax wouldn't be so difficult but he wanted more. The sweet taste of her flesh on his lips felt like poison to him, he wanted her so bad that the power she had over him felt dangerous, addicting.

He fondled her inner flesh so ferociously that Regina could only react with groans that grew more huskily with each move his tongue mastered. Circling, grazing lazily her cells, sucking her clit once more. He continued this cycle until he felt her involuntary movements and heard her broken cry. She had climaxed on him, he felt her spams and savored her juice so proud of himself. But he needed more.

'Dammit!,' she thought, now sitting on the couch looking straight to the fireplace as it burned hot in front of her, she rubbed one leg over the other and she could feel that all that burning desire had just come back, she twisted a bit, knowing that her underwear was extremely damp and her muscles longed for him.

He didn't wait until she could catch her breath again to continue on his quest. He was not over yet. He got up hastily and with some swings he pushed most of the work over her desk, to the floor. He, then, turned to face her, grabbed her by the arms and turned her so her back would be against him. With a sudden movement, he ripped her shirt, exposing her bra, which he made sure to lower and cup her bare breasts firmly. Her whole body was still shaking from her orgasm and her breasts were so sensitive that she gasped aloud in elation.

He bent her over the desk, the cold surface increasing her sensitivity that she could already feel another orgasm building up. He took off his belt, opened and lowered his pants midway. He teased her from behind, roughly grabbing her ass and pressing his shaft against her folds.

He teased her once more, he kept ravishing her inner folds with the tip of his very erect member. He sneered when he heard her panting. Without warning he thrusted her. Yet again, Regina left out a broken cry, her spams filling up her body while she collapsed on the desk, all the while Robin kept pounding her, she felt like he could reach, yet another inch inside of her with each thrust.

He swift rhythm, nudging her harder and ever so firmly. She tried to hold on to the edge of the table while his hands dug deep into her waist, making her experience sensations unbearably powerful. It became so savage, that Regina lost total control of her movements and managed to climax once more. She was so sensitive that she still could feel his blood pulsing in and out of her when she opened her mouth and no sound came out, her final orgasm had taken the little strength she still maintained in her body. Her body was so drained, her legs felt weak. She couldn't take it anymore, she was in pieces under him already. When he was able to achieve his own orgasm, which broke him over her.

"Crap!", that's what she managed to say when she finally came back to reality and heard the phone ringing for the forth time.

"Oh, yes! Uhm.... Ok, I'll be there!", her heavy breathing leaving her uncomfortable. Who called me, just now?, she thought. She had answered the phone so awkwardly that she didn't even know who was contacting her. All she could think of was that man, her man. How can he affect me so much while not even in the room?, her thoughts ran wild while she felt the soaking wet panties between her legs....

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
